


stop your staring

by dedicaiton (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Games, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Summer, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: peter is a measly pool boy looking for a summer job but gets so much more than that
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. suck it and see

The summertime was spectacular.

Tony lounged lazily in the heat, sweat rolling down his tanned skin. Sunglasses shaded his eyes as he sipped a Mimosa, smiling happily to himself. While the overwhelming sun was never his strong suit, it had become his greatest power, the greatest asset he could ask for. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when he finally dared to "order" himself a pool boy.

There had been an ad online, the side of his Facebook screaming out at him. The text was colorful and eye-catching but also minimalistic enough that the sight wasn't overpowering. It read: "Pool boy for hire! For only $15/hr, call xxx-xxx-xxxx"

Not that it was particularly bad or anything, but Tony's pool did need some cleaning. He intended to have parties nearly every week here but since the last one left the place a mess, he wasn't so sure. Maybe if he had a pool boy, everything would be okay. Tony could resume his fun while dicing off the smallest amount of money for someone to do his work for him. It truly was tempting, and Pepper would probably enjoy the company while he's out and-

"Hi yes, I saw your ad for a pool boy."

After a couple of minutes of speaking and the company finding out that 'oh my god it's Tony Stark!', they hired him a boy named Peter. So Tony would know who's showing up at his door, they gave him a brief description. Peter was lanky, had brown hair, and brown eyes. A charming face, and an exceptionally bright smile. Young looking. He thanked them and was awarded the fact that Peter would be arriving soon.

How joyous. 

-x-

Peter was delighted as soon as he arrived. He marveled at the tall ceilings and glass windows, the furniture and the way the kitchen sparkled. Pepper fell in love with him immediately, coddling him and questioning why he had to work there, as a pool boy for hire. Tony felt as if she overstepped some boundaries, but Peter was happy enough to answer.

"I need money for some new textbooks. This was the easiest gig to get on short time and I'm great at pool maintenance though I don't even have one of my own," Peter chuckled and rubbed a hand behind his neck as if he was embarrassed but Tony drank up the blush that spread over his full cheeks. "B-but don't worry! As I said, I'm amazing at this so you don't even lift a finger. Relax while I do the work. I'll have everything you need clean and perfect."

It was cute, watching him flounder like a fish out of water. Tony smiled and clapped him on the back, showing him where the beverages were and other essential things he might need while working. Pepper followed right along with a grin that barely ever shows the light of day.

Peter was right though; for the next few weeks, Tony's pool has been spotless. It looks pristine and oh so clean that he can't not take a dip every once and awhile. With a deep breath, Tony places his Mimosa down and takes his sunglasses off, diving into the water as soon as Peter goes in for a drink. When the boy comes back out, Tony is flipping his hair out of his face and beaming through the sun's glare.

"Why don't you come in, kid? You must be dying from the heat. I know you need a break and I won't dock it from your pay." Tony's winking, flirting subtly like usual as Peter flushes bright red. It's a nice sight on his handsomely boyish face. Tony doesn't dare say he's handsome, or pretty, aloud though. He's seen the way Peter grazes when Tony lifts his shirt over his head though, revealing a broad chest and beautiful skin. Or the way his eyes follow Tony as he mixes drinks for them on particularly hot days.

"Uh.." Peter tosses up his choices for a moment, staring at his bottle of water like it had all the answers in the world. Truly, it did. It screamed at him and thrashed around in that imaginative mind. Saying one thing, one word, over and over again. He can't not. "Sure, Mr. Stark."

That periwinkle blue shirt flies off his skinny body fast and Peter's left to face the heat on his bare skin. It feels nice, and the way Tony's looking at him makes it even better. He's already got on swim trunks so, with a particularly harsh gasp, he jumps right in.

The splash has Tony reeling and laughing like a madman, wondering how someone of that size could make such a big impact. When Peter arises from the water, he's laughing too, and it's marvelous. How joyful and sweet the _kid_ (say it with me Tony... kid) sounds. He can't not fill to the brim with happiness and love. Love for Peter; the random pool boy who shows up every week with a genuine, guaranteed smile. 

Tony can't not wrap his arms around Peter's slim shoulders and pull the boy into an embrace. The water stays slick and slimy between them, and it's impossible not to notice how everything is casually pulling them together. It's impossible not to notice how Mr. Stark's muscle ripple underneath taut skin as he rubs that pale skin of Peter's. That skin that's faced so much and has the evidence to prove it. So delicious and showing porcelain. Tony can't not let his eyes wander and wonder.

Can't not.

Peter's pulling away from their short hug then, reeling from the way Tony had allowed him to place sopping wet hair on his shoulder. How Tony had allowed him to brush up against those abs and that sculpted body made from the heavens. That everything. That everything that Peter didn't have. Instead, Peter had exposed collarbones that were too sharp. Not to mention his flat, undefined, bloodless skin. It's not enough, he thinks, but Tony feels like it's always been enough. 

"So," Tony is leaning on the edge of the poolside now, forearms resting on the dry ground cooly. It makes him seem bigger and Peter soaks it up like the sun. He tries not to be so evident in the way his baby blues trace the lingering drops of water shining down his skin. "Are you satisfied?"

A sputter. Peter is thinking and thinking as he backs away, slides casually through the liquid surrounding him. Satisfied with what, per se? His pay and how much it helps Aunt May and those pesky textbook fees? Absolutely. The way he gets treated by both Pepper (first name basis!) and Mr. Stark around here? God yes. How Mr. Stark and his relationship has developed throughout the sweaty summer? Never. He takes the safe route and questions like always.

"With what, Mr. Stark?" Batting his long eyelashes so innocently is easy. Seeing the way Mr. Stark grabs hold of that action and does whatever mentally with it? Jesus. Peter's fidgeting for no particular reason and he believes it's the gaze. That heavy stare Tony, yes, gives him more often than not. The not being when Pepper flits around and compliments Peter's every move, swishing her beach hair seductively at Mr. Stark. He never quite figured out what their relationship was, either. It would be very... ideal to know.

"The job, of course," Low blow, Tony. "I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. You're my favorite pool boy after all." That chuckle captivates Peter. He strives to hear it again and again. Like morphine and molly and... any other drug his truly angelic mind can think of. Though he processes Tony's words again and his mind is thinking and ticking. An evermoving clock. _Be on your toes_ , it says.

"You're favorite? You have others?"

Tony ponders for a moment. Dips his head underwater and returns to a confused looking boy. A gorgeous looking Peter. A questioning Pepper in the window behind them. Watching, observing. It would be surprising but she's done this before and he's noticed that time as well. Noticed the way she liked to watch Peter, too. How, when he first realized she was chasing him so intently, jealousy blossomed and tangled through his ribcage. Not desirable in the slightest. Tony fought the urge to wave and settled for an all eyes, intensive stare at his favorite brunet. His favorite pool boy, because that's all he was. A paid pool boy who needed money for textbooks and whatever else he uses it for.

"Absolutely. You think this job would be half as easy if other's weren't helping you?" Sarcasm dripped from every word and Tony was relieved. He wouldn't want to send Peter away and have him scurry like a scared animal. He did anyway; swam toward Tony and pushed up off the top of the pool with strengthened forearms. Peter lifted himself easy enough and dried off with a nearby towel.

Having the sun directed onto him, having him look like that? God, Tony could barely keep it in his pants. The kid (say it with me!) was so raw and untouched. Like a chunk of marble that, if he kept working at it, could turn into something marvelous. Not like he already isn't exactly that in true definition.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark. Whatever you say."

Pepper stared on and Tony's eyes followed too. He- She- They can't not.


	2. a lovely night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! heres a gift since i won't be able to post in over a week-ish! swamped with midterms, sorry y'all!  
> but to bless  
> here is my [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Wse8tn2qvQqRR1QLrYibh) so listen to your heart's content  
> (playlist for the story, of course)  
> love yall! mwah!

Summer is simmering down into its final breaths.

The sun is heaving and puffing but it can't keep up with the rushing wave of early September and how it crashes upon the Earth. Can't keep up with the rushing of dying leaves and how their corpses litter the street. And, most certainly, pools.

Tony is having his morning coffee at two pm when he stares out of the window and into the yard, curious at what the night brought. Apparently, the night gifted him a god. A god that's in skinny jeans and a light hoodie, fishing out objects from the water with ease. He slides the skimmer across the surface and down below the water's edge. Tony is captivated and never wants to look away from the sight. He's enticed at how much strength is in that grip. The way Peter holds himself so gracefully.

"What're you looking at, Tony?" Pepper comes up from behind and wraps a slender arm around Tony's torso almost protectively, breathing heavily upon his neck. She peaks around his shoulder, clearly curious, eyes wide and breathtaking. Tony peels himself away from her and listens for that infamous sigh. It comes, too quick, and he forces himself to look at her. She's as gorgeous as he remembers, and he hates it. Hates his feelings for her and how they never went away like this wonderful weather. How, even after all this time apart, she's still here. Sleeping in the same bed as him, taking the same breaths of air as him. It's too much.

"Peter." Is all Tony can croak. Pepper stares hard, eyes glassed, but says nothing. She turns away and leaves the bedroom without another word. Tony sits on the bed, coffee in hand, thinking about his actions. His terrible, horrible actions. The way he treats others, like Pepper, and how badly things turn out in the end. He can't service Peter the way he wants to if it's going to end out like... almost... everything. Tony feels guilt and sadness, and something else he can't quite place when he peaks out to see Peter's form again. 

Sip your drink, like always, and clear your mind someone deep says. Tony obeys.

It's later in the day, around five, when he sees Peter again. Tony has locked himself in his room, ignoring the calls from Pepper, and sits impatiently. He thought some, and then thought a little more about the kid downstairs and the woman messaging him relentlessly. Torture. Pepper texts him again and somewhere in his mind, it seems important so he pulls his phone out from a jean pocket and reads.

'12 missed calls'

'Tony, I'm leaving. Can you go downstairs and sit with Peter?'

'I don't want him to be alone.'

'Go downstairs now.'

'Anthony. I swear.'

He replies a quick 'ok' and throws on a shirt hastily. It's wrinkled, not Peter material, but it'll have to do. 

Pepper seems to be short-tempered at the moment, using his actual name like that, so he's quick in the way he unlocks the door and runs. Runs down the stairs to face Pep with her hands on her hips and Peter, angelic as always, sipping a fruity drink on the counter. Tony tries not to let his eyes linger as he speaks in hushed tones to his... Pepper.

"Are you serious?" She hisses, all anger as she pulls him aside. Pepper lets go for just a moment to calm herself down. Moving her hands in circles, she lets out a deep breath and smiles fakely. "You pull a stunt like that again and I'm going to cut your head off." Tony puts up his hands in defeat, not trying to be his usual cocky self. Agitation and anger are not two moods that mix well, especially inside someone so controlled like her.

"I'm sorry, Pep." With a stray hand, Tony moves a piece of hair out of her face like a comforting gesture. She melts into the touch and he freezes momentarily at the fact that, yes, he has an audience. Dropping her so quick like that, fire coursing through him, caused a shock to erupt on Pepper's face. She collected herself quickly though, obviously stunned at her own actions.

"Okay, Tony." A slight whisper that he didn't like in the tiniest bit. "Watch Peter, please? I do have to leave and he's getting paid until seven. He doesn't mind staying either, so don't ask. I won't be home until nine or so, so please be careful with him until then, alright? He gets bored easily." She mused and stepped away. Tony nodded and did the same, retreating to the counter where Peter sat, smiling. Two free hours with this kid. It seemed too good to be true, but Tony was never one to step away from an amazing opportunity such as this one.

Tony waves goodbye to Pepper and she leaves as if on cue, but not without saying goodbye to Peter first. She walks up and grips the sides of his face so gently that it's almost motherly, and Tony refuses to puke. Refuses the urge, the systematic response to bend over the sink and spill his guts out. He can't- not now, not ever. Not again at least. It's happened too many times, saw too many scenes that made him feel this way. Disgusting.

When she's finally gone, Peter seems eager to speak. He's almost bouncing on those leather barstool seats, all pretty and delightful. Tony wants to grip his waist and lift him onto the island, kiss him silly and mark that neck. That long, too perfect neck that's nowhere near the state of being destroyed. Tony can bring him all that further, he thinks, but not without permission.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter's breathless as he speaks, toothy grin and all. It makes Tony's heart sing beautiful songs and he adores the reaction. The man ruffles that mousey brown hair with a calloused hand and grins right back. The soft, smooth follicles underneath his fingertips felt better than Tony initially thought. He's not mad at that revelation; not at all. "Where you been all day? Missed your voice when I was cleaning."

Suppress. Suppress the fact that the kid likes his voice. Another interesting revelation that he could, hopefully, maybe, use to his advantage later on. Instead of answering the question like a rational adult though, Tony just shrugs noncommittally and walks over to the coffee maker. He left his mug upstairs in the rush thanks to Pepper and now he needs something, alcohol?, in his system.

"Can you make me some coffee too, Mr. Stark? I finished my drink-" Peter flails then, realizing what he said and waves his hands. He freaks out for a second before speaking in quick, rushed sentences. Tony has to resist the urge to chuckle aloud and opts to do it underneath his breath instead. "I'msosorryIdidn'tmeantoorderyouaround. Nevermind,Idon'twantanything,you'refine."

"Excuse me, Peter? Can you say that more clearly? Couldn't really hear you," Tony teases and reaches into the top cupboard to grab a special bottle of vodka. It's for nights when he needs something extra that no one can provide. 'Haven', true to the name Tony believes. "And I'm not making coffee, sorry. Want some vodka instead?"

Peter flushes down to the neck and stutters, simply adorable in every way possible. Innocence reaks from his expression but Tony pulls out two shot glasses anyways and fills them both. One with a little more, one with a little less. He slides the tinier one toward Peter and the boy stares at the foreign liquid. The look is mixed with curiosity, exhilaration, and panic. Whichever one you'd like to choose.

"I-I can't. I'm not of age, Mr. Stark," He all near pleads. Tony laughs and downs his own shot quickly, making a slight face at the taste. He places the glass down and smiles at Peter almost comically. The boy looks... curious in a way, but his features are still contorted in fear. It makes Tony want to shrivel in a ball but he keeps up the confident persona.

"I'm not making you do anything, kid. Do whatever you want with it." A shrug is all Peter receives and he feels as if he's drowning in the pool. Underneath the surface and about to break but can't. Can't leave or escape, just has to sit there and let his lungs take a horrid beating. But that's not the case, is it? Mr. Stark wouldn't make him drink... vodka, was it? He wouldn't, like he said, force him to do anything of the sorts. Like a mama bird coaxing her child toward the edge of the nest but not pushing them off it immediately. This is Peter's choice. No one else can do this for him.

He grips the glass in a shaky hand. It feels cool underneath his fingers and he revels in it for a moment. Let the cold flush away the unsteadiness that's rising in his chest. How would May feel about this? May's not here, he has to remind himself, but Tony is. Tony has made no comment since he decided to pick up the drink, but sat there, looking handsome, and waiting. Waiting to see what Peter would do. His eyes, so deep and thoughtful, gave away nothing. He's not underwater anymore at least; he's sitting on the surface, on a rocky boat, in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Peter tilts his head back and lifts that cool glass to his lips. Steady yourself, he reminds and reminds. Steady is key. The key to alcoholism? Hah. He lets the liquid fall down his throat. The urge to puke, get that horrid stuff away is what Peter feels first. Then the fucking taste. Like the rubbing alcohol Aunt May used to put on his cuts as a kid. He never drank it before, of course, but the way it smells. It's the same, he pronounces in his head as he places down the shot glass on the island. Peter's quite astounded the vodka hasn't come up yet, quite honestly.

"Bad, huh?" Is what Tony says and Peter's confused. Is it supposed to taste that way? He only thought it was because he's new to the whole alcohol thing, not that he'd want to get more into it. Mr. Stark is holding back a chuckle and Peter wants to get angry for no apparent reason. "I shouldn't have done that but hey, at least it tells you not to do it again." 

Peter's still confused but grasps the idea slightly. Clear the air about alcohol because he assumes Peter's going to parties and doesn't want him to drink there. Doesn't want him to drink, period. It's a weird teaching mechanism but Peter decides that it works, totally. He'll never drink again.

"Yeah. It was. But Mr. Stark, what are you gonna do?" Peter questions and tilts his head to the side slightly. Tony thinks it makes him look like a scruffy puppy and wants to kiss his forehead. Rub his hair a little, rough him up to the point of dishevelment. He pushes the thought down though and expresses his confusement by cleaning up the glasses with a 'hm?', deciding he didn't want to drink around the kid anymore.

After he places the bottle back and begins washing, Tony speaks. "What am I gonna do? What do you mean?" Peter makes a satisfying noise in the back of his throat that has Tony whipping around. He's faced with Peter leaning his head on his hand in boredom, smiling subtly. It's cute and slightly intimidating. Almost like he's planning something that won't see the light of day until you're vulnerable.

"Well, I'm gonna be here for a couple of hours and work is done. I can't leave until seven so what're you gonna do? I'm fine with watching TV, butI'dratherhangoutwithyou." Another fast, mumble sentence that Tony barely hears over the faucet. He thinks about it again and smirks to himself. He, Peter, beautiful Peter, wants to hang out with him?

"Sure, Peter," Not kid. "I'll hang out with you for a little bit. What do you want to do?" He spins while drying his hands and offers a comforting face. Peter takes it, hesitantly, and replies with his own. Tony melts it into his brain and sets down the towel.

Peter hops off the barstool and begins to walk toward the living room. Tony isn't sure whether he wants him to follow but the brunet turns around at that exact moment and offers an almost seductive face. It looks oddly comfortable on his features and Tony shivers at that.

"Are you coming, Mr. Stark?" Tony can do nothing but nod dumbly and let his feet take him without another thought. He's not even sure if he can form a full idea because of the scene in front of him. How much would he sacrifice to just... touch Peter the way he wants to? A lot, apparently, because here he is, willingly following this underage boy into his living room to do what exactly?

It's terrifying but exhilarating and Tony is quite glad to stick along for the ride Peter controls. At least for the time being.


	3. new perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies!!!  
> listen to the playlist on the last chapter for some nice music <3

How to Get Away With Murder runs absentmindedly in the background, the voices turning into more of an underwater sound. Peter's moving his hips and Tony can only focus on that, really. It's captivating in the way he moves, so alluring and gorgeous. 'He could make money with a body like that' Tony thinks but clears it immediately. He doesn't want to picture the sight.

"Right hand..." The sound of the spinner snaps him out of the little daydream he was having. Tony's currently in a lazy crab position, butt resting on the floor since he doesn't want to hold himself up for a long time. Peter's picking his next move for Twister and, God, he's twisted like a pretzel. His flexibility is clearly evident and Tony's doing everything to make himself not drool. "On blue!" 

Peter beings to move his hand, angling his body in a certain way to allow the movement, but stops short. Tony looks at him curiously but the kid won't catch his gaze for some reason. Connecting the dots though, he realizes why and curls his lips into a smirk. The situation's adorable, the best thing to happen to him since he hired Peter, honestly. He won't place his hand there because the blue is right between Tony's legs. 

"Can I respin, Mr. Stark?" Peter looks pleadingly at Tony but he doesn't flinch, only frowns slightly. He feels bad, sure, because he's teasing the kid to no end, however, he can't wait to see him flush. The sight of Peter's face turning a pretty pink down to the collar of his shirt makes Tony pant. He wants to ruin, absolutely ruin him. It's getting harder and harder to not say something. He won't though, not unless Peter voices his wants first. "Please?"

"Why though? And isn't that against the rules?" Tony pushes. Peter does color red as he wanted but instead of resisting like he originally thought, Peter locks eyes with him and places his hand down. That movement, that hand placement, had no reason to make Tony aroused. Did it? Absolutely. These jeans are a life savior, he thinks and asks Peter to spin for him since it's all the way across the mat. 

The spinner lands on, thanks to a shouting Peter, "Right foot green!" It's going to be hard, Tony muses, as he asses the situation. His right foot is already on red which is all the way across the mat and being able to do the action would require Peter's insane flexibility. He knows he's not going to be able to but of course, as stubborn as he is, Tony tries anyway. He bends his knees and tries to swing the leg over his body but ends up crashing to the floor with a shriek. With the hasty movement, Tony ended up pulling Peter down with him, which caused all sorts of commotion. They giggled and laughed like sugar-high school girls, blissed out and satisfied with how the game ended. 

The moment didn't last long though, as Peter sat up and crisscrossed on the floor. He had a slight gleam in his eye, one Tony knew not to push, but he moved anyway. They stared at each other for a moment, all tense and the air thick with something Tony couldn't recognize before the boy started to crawl. Using his hands and knees, he moved over to Mr. Stark and slithered to the place in front of his lap, smiling innocently. He didn't dare move further until Tony said something, so Peter just rested his head on one of Mr. Stark's jean-clad thighs. Pete huffed, hot breath still completely noticeable, and sighed dreamily into the fabric.

"' M tired, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled and flipped himself on his back so that he was looking up to the man. Tony stared down at him, slightly stunned, but recovered quickly. He didn't know what to do, truly, so he settled for running a hand through Peter's hair like a dog. So soft and sweet. "Can I kiss you?"

"Hmm?" Tony really wasn't listening, all tired and beat down from the mental and physical strain he experienced today. He realized the words soon enough though and nearly gasped aloud. Peter pushed himself off of Tony and stared at him, sitting on his feet with his hands patiently sat on his thighs. Obedient, was the first thought. Like a dog. Tony didn't know what to say, so as Peter inched forward, closer and closer, he did nothing. With the boy's lips ghosting on his own, Tony had to restrain himself, and it felt like a stretch. How he wished to just take Peter, here and now, but that wasn't an option.

"Can I kiss you, Mr. Stark?" Peter's breath was intoxicating and so close that it was almost illegal. He wanted this so bad, everything about the brunet was so alluring, but what was he to do? Hooking up with some kid way younger than him? All bones and slight muscle, wavy chocolate hair, and wide coffee eyes that Tony dared to take a swim in. Everything about him, down to each and every freckle upon his slim shoulders, was godly. Who was Tony, an overworked, old man, to take that for himself? Sure, Peter wanted him and this was now crystal clear, but he felt selfish. Selfish for making, forcing somehow, this boy, perfect as can be, to desire to have him. "Please? I won't do anything until you say yes. If you say no, that's fine too but-"

Tony shut him up but finally pressing their lips together. It felt wonderous, everything he had dreamed of, but slower. Peter was hesitant and confident at the same time, all light touches but bold moves. The elder couldn't get enough of everything Peter gave him. He curled his fingers underneath that smooth jaw that led up to that fluffy hair and tugged. 

Peter cried out inside of his mouth and rutted against the harsh fabric. He didn't care anymore though, because he was finally getting what he wanted. No, 'you're too young' like he envisioned, just the sweet taste of vodka, something citrus, and coffee. The taste of Mr. Stark was everything he wanted. He would stay there, supplying subtle hints of firey tongue and passionate kisses every hour if he could, but Tony pulled away all too soon.

Peter's breath came out in short pants as he broke away as well. His hair was ruffed up and messy from all the pulling, lips swollen seductively. Tony took in the view and added it to his memory for later, much later when the kid was gone and home. Home. This experience, no matter how arousing it was, had been an eye-opener. It made Tony think, dwell on the fact that he knew jack shit about this kid. He didn't know where he lived, who his friends were, what he studied (studies?) in school. Everything was rushing in like running water and suddenly, Tony felt like puking. Felt like emptying his guts and begging for forgiveness because he ruined this. His relationship with the pool boy cause that's all he ever was- a handsome pool boy who worked for Tony Stark. When Peter tried chasing his lips once again, Tony laid a firm hand upon his shoulder and tried to look everywhere besides that pouting face.

"We-" Tony grumbled and placed his head in his hands, sighing deeply. Everything was falling apart and he didn't have enough time to prepare. "We can't do this, kid. We can't and I'm _sorry_." Peter's face fell and sadness enveloped him promptly. It stayed for a moment, but something else, something simmering beneath the surface replaced it. Pure, undeveloped anger. He felt outraged because this man, someone who he had been lusting after for years, had just turned him down after a heated session? 

"You're sorry?" Peter tried to level his voice but it came out as a growl, shocking Tony into looking up. Those eyes, once housed wonder and happiness, now settled into darkness. Something Tony would never want to see because it made him feel guiltier, guilter for disrupting his bubble and angering the kid to the point of rage. Really, Tony just wanted to curl up into himself but knew he couldn't. Couldn't leave Peter without an explanation because he was too good to not deserve one. "What? Is it because I'm too young? Or inexperienced? Am I not good enough for Tony Stark himself? Fuck you, Mr. Stark." Peter began to rise but Tony put a hand upon his wrist and stopped him. He didn't want this, any of this. He wanted a clean break but apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"No, no, it's not that!" Tony screeched in an attempt to make the kid stay. To his surprise, he did, but it was cautious. He was wary of Tony and that made his heart sink and falter. "I just- I don't want to ruin you." Damnit, Tony. "Please, I love this, whatever we have together and I don't want to destroy it. I don't know anything about you, Peter. We barely know each other, and we're practically strangers." His voice was softer than he imagined yet it helped tremendously. So when Tony put own his hand, slowly, to rub against Peter's cheekbone, he let him. The brunet melted into the touch, thankful for those calloused hands and warm skin against his own. "We need to take this slow and learn."

Tony knows, in his heart of hearts, he's making flimsy excuses. Peter is too good for him and he's too damaged to accept the fact that someone like the boy could love someone like him. It's twisted, all deep and horrid in his mind, but that's the thoughts he's forming. Tony is scared. Scared to hurt himself even more, and hurt Peter, who's innocent and doesn't deserve the baggage Tony carries. He isn't sure whether to continue because of the fucking fear that ruins his life. 

Peter sees, at that moment, Tony's shell ripped off. The sincere look in his eyes and how weak he truly is. Peter wants nothing more than to heal him. Not for selfish purposes such as lust and the bubbling feeling in his groin when he sees the man half-naked, swimming in the warm pool. He wants to do it to help him so that when this 'relationship', built by money and sunshine, falls apart at the seams, Tony will be able to move on perfectly and forget it ever happened. Without Peter's help, he probably will anyway, but the kid wants to assure that. 

Peter though? He's not so sure about the moving along part because Mr. Stark has a dear place in his heart. It's because of how special and kind he's treated Peter, and how humorous it seems. Peter knows, in his heart of hearts, Mr. Stark is probably doing it to get into his pants yet Peter can't not follow along with wide eyes and wider arms. He surely doesn't love the man because even he's not that stupid, but something inside him is pushing and Peter can't ignore it.

"Okay," Peter whispers and hugs him, so hesitant but firm when it happens. It feels nice to just crawl in the man's lap, rest in his arms, content and alone, hearing the sounds of Annalise from the TV. "Let's take this slow, then. Could I kiss you, though? One last time before we take our own? Please, Mr. Stark?"

He nods, sure of himself, and fully melts into the kid's touch. The kiss is sweet and full of sparks like before, almost hurtful in the way he wants to advance this but can't. Peter wraps his arms around Tony's neck to deepen the kiss a little further almost unconsciously. Tony pokes his tongue out to glide against Peter's lips, and the boy takes the action greedily. They nip at each other and explore the sweetness, but it's still so soft and not rough in the slightest. They're taking their time now, and Tony basks in that fact. The fact that, even with kisses like this, he may not destroy this kid's life and hope for love that he doesn't know if he can provide. He wants to, God does he, but it's the uncertainty that keeps back his hands from sliding down Peter's jeans and pushing him against the couch.

Love might not even happen here, he realizes, and is okay with that. Falling in love is a hard task and Tony's met the kid not even six months ago. They're also only kissing, nothing serious in the slightest. He needs time and time is what they have. It's nice too, not needing to rush things like he did many moons ago because he was young like Peter, and very inexperienced. He could teach Peter not to make his mistakes though, and the kid will surely turn out better than he did. Anyone could turn out-

There is the sound of a door opening and the boys don't even have time to react before a feminine voice rings out and bounces off the walls.

"...Tony? What the fuck are you doing?"


	4. sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro literally. i apologize for this. again, i wrote this a long time ago : )

The two break apart and glance toward the sound, shock filling their features as they take in Pepper. She's standing at the kitchen island and looks enraged, maybe murderous. It's hidden underneath a mask of false easiness that doesn't do its job. Tony notices how her hands form fists then reveal those long nails once more. It sends a shiver down his spine.

Peter pushes away from Tony and stands, looking between the two, conflicted. Should he leave? Apologize? He doesn't even know what Pepper and Tony's relationship is. They could be married, perfectly happy (well not exactly,) and Peter could have broken that. Guilt stabs through his chest and he feels tears welling behind his eyes at the thought. He's so overwhelmed right now and is properly thinking things through at the completely wrong time. Should he have done this? What was he thinking, messing around with his 'boss'? Peter is truly and utterly screwed. He can't lose his job, the only money he makes, over a false relationship.

"Pep-" Tony begins, trying to salvage this situation as best he can but Pepper puts one finger up to silence him. The glare she throws his way is enough to make him burst into flames on the spot. Tony wishes he could just melt into the couch and forget this ever happened. But he can't because he's an adult who has to face the consequences. 

Consequences? Tony is an adult! He can kiss whomever he wants. But he's still worrying nonetheless.

When he looks over at Peter though, that's all he cares about. The kid looks sad and confused and scared and Tony can see why. Pepper is intimidating and getting caught making out with an older man by that scary woman is even worse. Tony wants to hold him and whisper in his ear that everything's okay. They're okay. He's okay. But in reality, Tony doesn't feel as if he has permission to do that right now.

So Tony rises and walks over to Peter, placing a comforting hand upon his back and almost cradling him in a half embrace instead. Peter doesn't flinch away from the touch, which is good, but he doesn't accept it all that much either. Still, it makes Tony feel more at ease with the boy in his arms than not.

"It's all right, Pete," Tony coos and rubs the back of his neck soothingly. Peter looks up at him, desperate, and Tony can't do anything but subtly kiss his temple. Pepper notices it though and her lips quirk up in a snarl that has Tony reeling. "'S okay." It's not okay.

Why is he acting this way, though? As if Pepper's still got him under her manicured thumb? That ship has sailed and truly sunk in the middle of the sea. They've stopped seeing each other for ages, except maybe those rough nights every once in a while when Tony's head is filled with monsters. He craves the touch of skin then, the soft, familiar pants of his name that has him feeling filled to the brim with something he can't quite describe. When Tony wakes up though, regret fills him instead; an emotion he has become well acquainted with.

Why is she acting this way as well? Does she still have feelings for him or something along those lines? But that can't be true, because Pepper never really had feelings for Tony. It was always a quick fuck in the office, meaningless cuddling at night, whispering sweet nothings in the afterglow of sex. Sure, they kissed and went on dates and all that, but it always ended on a bed or counter. Tony felt for her, but she never returned the things he felt. Once he had declared them, she "broke up" with him, and Tony spiraled. Things happened afterward that caused immense pain to the man's overall being, yet he won't discuss it under any circumstance. Not even Rhodey knows what happened between the two.

"I want Peter to leave so I can talk to you. In private." Pepper snarls and steps closer to the two, entering the living room at this point. Tony holds Peter that much closer, but the boy slips away and stands away from the two of them. The couch is his barrier to separate from what's happening. Peter truly isn't sure what is happening honestly, but the look of hurt on Tony's face makes him feel terrible.

Tony twiddles his thumbs and sighs aloud. He sounds exhausted in a way that isn't favorable. Nothing about this is.

"No."

"Excuse me? Tony, be reasonable here. Your... fucktoy? can wait," Pepper is letting it all go, it seems, and Tony is taken aback. She's never talked this way, even when he had "cheated" on her before. He never thought they were exclusive, as she had said they weren't dating multiple times, yet she'd always be angry. A fit of soft, hidden anger though, always cold and calculating. Now, it was hot, firey rage behind her words. Pepper was pissed. "Peter, leave. Now."

"Hey!" Tony raises his voice just slightly, still trying to keep his cool in front of the kid who has made no means to move. Peter has stayed as still as a rock, surprised and scared. Probably because he's never seen this side of Pepper. It's understandable and Tony can't hate him for not crawling back into his arms, safe and sound. "Don't you _dare_ fucking speak to him that way. You don't know shit, Pepper and if you have something to say, it involves him, right? Why not let Peter hear it because he's a person, not a fucktoy."

Pepper sighs, like Tony, and Peter can see the resemblance between the two. How well they fit against each other, almost like puzzle pieces. What Tony lacks, Pepper makes up for and vice versa. It's disturbing to watch how the two of them mirror movements perfectly, how their faces are connected, how much they relate to each other on a different level. Even here, with the anger and discontentment, they seem compatible in a way Peter can't quite think about. He feels sick to his stomach and bile rushes up to his throat. Swallowing is the best option.

"Fine. Whatever you want. But I'm not going soft with this. I'm going to tell you as if he's not here because we all know I don't want him to be."

"I'm happy with that. Wouldn't want you sugarcoating anything," Tony hisses, then turns to Peter. He throws the boy a soft smile, trying to calm and apologize for what's happening between the three of them. Peter attempts to smile back but it feels... wrong against his lips. He can't smile when he's facing so many emotions and his head is running off without the rest of him. "Are you okay with this, Pete-"

"Oh, Jesus. Pete? Seriously?" Pepper is making weak jabs now and all Tony can do is block it out. Try not to include her because, fuck, if she's not making this harder than it has to be. She has no right to do any of this, either, and Tony realizes this. This is all unnecessary and Pepper doesn't need to be mad.

"Because you can leave if you're more comfortable with that. I'm not gonna be mad at all, sweetheart. You have the right to your feelings in this. You can say anything whenever you want to. I shouldn't have to say this but you're being quiet." Tony finishes and tries to step closer to him, but Peter steps away. His expression is unreadable and Tony hates it.

"I do have something to say, actually," Peter says, voice proud and not quiet in the slightest. He's confident and Tony is proud in an odd way. Proud because he's not backing down and is speaking his mind, even when Pepper seems way out of that league. He's a part of all of this and should rightfully have a say in everything they discuss even if Pep doesn't want it that way. "What is Pepper and your relationship, Mr. Stark? I, uh, wanna know this before we get into anything. I should have asked sooner."

Tony hesitates to answer and that makes Peter's heart drop. The real reason why the man paused is unknown and tossed into an abyss to smack onto the bottom of an almost nonexistent pit. Tony knows, wants to say that 'nothing. it's nothing. sure, we fuck once a month or so, but nothing romantic. like the weird thing I feel for you, somehow, so fast.' but it doesn't come. It's trapped on the tip of his tongue and Peter is cold all over. He ruined them for the sake of something tugging through his chest.

They've only kissed once. Not making love on a plush mattress, so sweet and sweaty. No, they've exchanged spit and explored each other's mouths for not even twenty minutes. So why does he, the both of them, feel this way? Tony has before, with Pepper, but that was after months of wining and dining. Peter, on the other hand, is foreign to it. Everything about it is scary and the boy isn't sure whether he wants it to leave or not.

Tony doesn't even know what it is. Maybe attraction? Or pure, raw lust? It's weird and nasty and so addictive. They're moving too fast for comfort. Not taking the slow route, and having Pepper find out about them early on is too alike the past, which have ended in crashes and burns for both parties. He doesn't want Peter to crash and burn because it's too early and he's too young. He's too precious to skid off the side of the road. Tony? He's all right if it means a few scratches. Peter is something he wants to protect and keep to himself.

"We have sex." Pepper finishes the question and places a hand on her hip, clearly satisfied with the way her words make Peter squirm. Tony wants to punch her square in her jaw for making a kid feel terrible like that. He won't though, so instead, he brings another thought into the picture.

"Anything else, Pete? And just so you know, Pepper and I would stop that..." It's hard to get out of his throat. "Once we speak about our relationship and what you want. Because believe me, I want to further whatever we started." Tony's slightly happy in a horrible way. Happy he finally spoke the truth inside of him and happy that Peter seems reassured. Maybe he needed to hear that. Tony knows he did.

It also feels scary because, fun fact, Tony's never had a real relationship. Pepper's the closest thing he's had to one and that wasn't really in the slightest bit. Flings and one night stands were more of his forte, but with Peter, he'd gladly try to start a relationship. That's weird to think about too because that's what Tony Stark is known for. Hookups, and tossing people away. Playboy.

Peter feels different. Real, maybe. Not artificial and plastic from millions of dollars of waste. Peter's all messy hair and baggy t-shirts with stupid slogans Tony doesn't understand. Peter's not afraid to slip on some water and laugh it off, or accidentally fall into the pool while trying to scoop out a far away leaf. He's not afraid to be a real person and not professionally nails, blowouts, and posh suits from designer brands.

Everything's so hard to comprehend.

"I'm good for now, Mr. Stark."

"All right, so now that he's done and over with, I'd like to speak to you, Tony. Because frankly, I'm confused. I don't know what you see in him. He's a... pool boy... and young. I mean, I know you like them younger but, God, Tony. Are you just going to fuck him for a little and throw him away as usual? Because if so, let me know so I can hire us a new pool boy beforehand." Pepper takes a big deep breath then continues.

"Did you even fuck him yet? Or is it just making out on the floor territory? I mean, we were a little different. Kitchen, living room, same thing, right? Has he called you pet names yet, Pete? Tugged your hair a little and brushed his lips against your ear?"

"Pepper. You're way out of line. First of all, you have no reason to be questioning me like this when we're not anything. You were a method of coping, okay? Would you like to hear that? The truth? I don't have feelings for you anymore," He did. He has some sort of lingering feelings for Pepper but they're fading hard and fast. It's not something to sob and think over anymore.

"Second of all, you don't need to know about my relationship with Peter because even we don't know yet. I'm allowed to have my privacy and my lovers or whatever we are, okay? So don't you dare ever fucking think you're allowed to call Peter names and act as if I treat him like shit. Fuck off. You're not in the loop for once and you're fucking freaking for no reason. So please, for my sake and yours, calm yourself down and act like the adult you're supposed to be."

Tony's rambling. He knows this, but it has to be said. Pepper is confusing and territorial and overbearing to the point where Tony isn't sure he can survive. He's underwater and trying to break through the surface to breathe, lungs aching and screaming in pain. Peter has silent tears streaming down his face and Tony is extremely upset.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter whimpers. He's quieted down now and Tony fucking hates it. He's scared, rightfully so, but it's heartbreaking. Peter wanted fun and laughter and stolen kisses, not screaming and name-calling from an adult he barely knows. He barely knows Tony too, and they need to discuss that when they get the chance. They need to discuss a lot of things. Especially Pepper. "Can we go outside? I wanna, uh, speak to you."

Tony nods and lets Peter lead him out of the glass doors to the side of the pool where he's fidgeting and shaking slightly. Tony's compelled to ask, wonder why, but is pretty sure he knows.

"Mr. Stark. I wanna ask this now because I'm not sure if I want to be... in this... here, anymore. So. God. What do you want us to be? Because I don't know if I can handle being your pool boy or whatever I am to you if Pepper is around. She scares me, Mr. Stark, and I don't know if I can be with that full time.

Sure I'd love to keep doing this for you, because you're you, and I love your company. And... kisses? But if I'm just a whore to you. Or not? I don't know. I might quit is what I'm trying to say. I just wanna know what I am to you before I leave I guess." 

The words sound forced out of the kid's mouth and Tony shivers despite the hot sun raining down on them. It's terrifying to hear, that he may quit, and Tony hopes he won't. Hopes because he wants to develop and help. And God, they only had one ruined kiss.

"I wanna start a relationship with you, Peter. I'd love to take you out on dates and spoil you and all that jazz. But I understand. Pepper lives here too. If you aren't okay with that, I understand."

Why is he crying? Why is he sobbing, choking on his sadness for no evident reason? Why is Peter gazing at him like that, almost as if he wants to reach his tiny hand up and clear the wetness spilling down Tony's cheeks? He doesn't though. Peter doesn't comfort or cradle, all he offers is a stiff hug Tony can't return and he's leaving. Exiting through the house, head held high, despite his tears that have now stained his boyish features.

Pepper comes out a couple of minutes later, heels clinking against the ground as she makes her way over to him. She holds his larger figure in her arms, tightening and rubbing and squeezing like Tony wished Peter did. Pepper is like a block of stone; too cold and sharp around the edges to be something enjoyable. Peter is like a pillow; soft and squishy and warm in a way that you crave endlessly.

It's so astonishing, the differences between the two, and Tony has the hold in the urge to spill his stomach.


	5. forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna orphan this i haven't even read this chapter and just left it at this. sorry to disappoint. i wrote this a long time ago, too long, but i wanted to see it finalized. sorry.

Tony spends the night in tears. He's coughing and wheezing into the pillow with Pepper by his side, rubbing his chest, doing anything remotely comforting. Yet it doesn't feel that way. Every touch feels like a million bee stings upon his reddened skin but he doesn't have the energy to say no. So when she captures his lips in a lingering kiss, too sweet for her taste, he lets it happen.

He does something he hasn't done in years when Pepper finally falls succumb to sleep. He prays. He gets down on his knees and places his hands together, whispering underneath his breath for things to return. Tony is aching for reasons unknown.

"Please, please, I beg of you. I haven't done this since... the incident. I know I should do this more often but I don't find reasons why. I have a reason now, God, and I'm gonna ask you for something. This is all I want and trust me, I won't ask for anything again. I just... I want him back. Make him come back, please? Tomorrow morning, I wanna wake up and have him sitting at the counter or outside doing the pool. Please. Fucking please."

The sobbing begins then and that wakes Pepper. She rushes to him and rubs his back, presses kisses to his neck. It's disgusting and he throws up then. He swallows it because it's his only choice.

-x-

Peter doesn't come back.

-x-

It starts slowly. Kills him from the inside out, marking his heart as black and his neck blacker. Bruises litter his arms and thighs, too tired to even cover, and his eyes reveal things unknown to his mouth. His chest aches terribly when he wakes; warmth on either side, but cold, nasty rain enveloping the uncovered pool outside the window.

It begins to pick up its pace. Fall descends upon the earth and leaves skitter from the trees, dead and golden in color. They whisper down, gliding and stretching across a wide span until they stop. Stop when they hit the water's edge and sit there, undisturbed and comforted by others all around.

Tony's alcohol collection is deteriorating at a rapid pace. Pepper is concerned when one night, like all others, he comes back from the bar. This time with a busted lip leaking blood and shoe marks on his dark clothes. His eyes are surrounded by an eternal black as well, either from lack of sleep or that last punch that made him fall to the alleyway floor. Tony adored the way the rocks would dig into his back as he got mishandled and destroyed from the outside in.

"Who did this?" Pepper demanded, hair wild and crazy as she paced down the stairs, robe hugged over her middle protectively. Tony just sighed and dropped into a nearby chair, touching the blood that now trickled down his chin and disappeared into the color of his shirt. "Did you see their faces? We could- we have to get them arrested Tones. We'll search the entire city, fuck, the country if we have to. Oh god."

Tears fell and cascaded down her cheeks, all pretty and red from worry. Tony absentmindedly wondered how she still looked so gorgeous in a vulnerable state. He knew he didn't. He was vulnerable now and has been since... later August, was it? Tony was never pretty like that. He looked like a fucking mess and knew it. Reveled in the fact that soon, hopefully, it'd all be over.

"Tony. For God's sake, you could listen to me."

"I asked them to," Tony announced, catching some more blood from where it gashed upon his upper arm. The wound looked bad and would probably require stitches if he was lucky. He hoped he was. "I wanted them to."

Pepper cradled his face, all soft touches, and false concern. What was going on with him? Why was he acting this way? Paying thugs to kick and punch him, make him bleed, because that's the only way he'll feel something. It's pathetic and disgusting and something else. Something he can't quite understand. 

All for some kid who wouldn't give him the time of day, even if he asked nicely. Fuck Peter and his games. Fuck him.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Pepper is shaking now. Her bony hands tremble as she strokes his bruised chek smoothly. He cringes under the touch but lets it happen. "I love you so much, you know, and I never want to see you like this. Ever again."

"I love you too, Pep. I love you too and I won't. For you." 

They hug, eventually move to the kitchen floor, and mutually share their pain. Tony isn't sure what he said was true, or what she said was true either, yet he continues. He continues to hug her and kiss her messily until they fall into bed once more. All emotional and soft; something Tony would cheer over years ago. It's terrifying how much everything has changed thanks to someone who. Who... Tony might have loved. Truly.

-x-

Pepper moves out in April. 

It's all heated arguments and rough sex. She screams and cries and it's evident in her voice was love was once there. She truly did love him and he never loved her.

"I can't fucking believe you! No. This is the last straw. You fucked her, didn't you? In our bed? That's why. Oh my God, I can't fucking do this. I'm moving out. I can't deal with you anymore. You've gotten so much worse, you know that, and I don't know what changed you. Whatever you did, drugs or things you got into when I was working to support us, made you insufferable. I hope you fucking rot."

He doesn't know what made him like this. It's sad to think about it.

-x-

Summer is approaching rapidly once more. The sun is much brighter now and it burns Tony's skin when he's out just a little too long. He's spent more time in the casino to be proud of though, and it's a nice change from the dark, secluded atmosphere to get you spending money. 

Tony resumed the pool parties. It was fun, Pepper came to one and was semi-friendly, and Rhodey came too. All his friends (and nameless people) were back together at last. It didn't last long though as one thing came to another and the pool was disgusting. Tony could barely take care of it himself when no one was swimming in it and dormant. Now that there were frequent sleepovers, like Rachel Summers, asking to skinny dip at two a.m., it had to change.

He needed to call a pool boy.

Tony scoured the internet, looking for someone close and able, and found a site.

It was minimalistic with barely any color but very professional looking. Nice and easy, getting the job done quickly. He hadn't even looked at the number, only hit the call button and a friendly female voice was issuing him a pool boy.

They would arrive tomorrow at eleven and come back whenever needed. 

'We're only a call away' was the slogan, and Tony liked it. He didn't think about anything as he went to sleep; the satin of his pillowcase caressing the side of his tear-streaked face.

-x-

Tony never sees Peter again. He never hears that soft voice or sees that cute smile ever again. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe he should be happy. He got attached too quickly and it ruined him from the inside out.

He should move on

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, follow my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) and request some more <3


End file.
